Sing Me to Sleep
by Sir Reagan Chap
Summary: Curumo's ultimate failure is complete. Now reincarnated in the Halls of Mandos, he awaits his fate and says his last farewell to the one he loves above all others.


**Author's note: For those of you who haven't read my other fanfics, the premise of this story is that Curumo/Saruman and Melian are brother and sister, and the main reason that Curumo went to Middle-earth was because he believes that Sauron was partially responsible for the death of Thingol, Melian's husband. This can be seen as a sequel of sorts to my other oneshot, Empire of Dirt.**

* * *

Curumo awoke with a deep gasp. The gasp of one who had been without breath for too long. The gasp of the dead returning to life. The last thing he remembered was the sharp pain of a knife cutting a gash in his throat. But it was not the end.

He lay on the floor of a gray hall with tapestries decorating the walls. Night was falling outside, and there was't much light within the halls. Spirits of elves who, unlike him, had not yet been reincarnated into new bodies wandered through the halls in agonizing uncertainty of their unknown fates.

Curumo's new body was just like the one that he had before being chosen to lead the wizards. He looked younger, and his hair was raven rather than white. He stood up and found himself before the seat of Námo.

"So, you return, Curumo," said Námo. "Aulë had such high hopes for you. He was heartbroken when he found that you had resorted to murdering the innocent. You were his greatest pupil, and you shared the same fate as his previous greatest pupil. Ironic. What did you do to yourself, Curumo?"

Curumo looked down in shame. He had been so sure that Sauron could only be defeated with the One Ring, and that any attempt to destroy the Weapon was folly. But he was denied the Ring. They all thought he was mad. So, he decided that he would have it by any means necessary, and he would cast down Sauron. But he was wrong. He failed, the Ring was destroyed, and the Dark Lord was vanquished.

"I did it for a good cause," said Curumo.

"A good cause? That's your justification? Sacrificing thousands of innocent lives cannot be justified by any cause. Sacrifice is never required to do good, Curumo. Never. You have become just like Sauron. You do know what this means for you, do you not? It has been decided. You will share the same punishment as Sauron."

Curumo looked at Námo in horror. "The Void?"

"You have committed murder of the highest order, the same as Sauron and Morgoth. To let you go unpunished as such would be an insult to your victims."

"Do it," said Curumo in resignation, knowing that Námo was right. "I have earned no better. I accept my fate."

"You will remain here for tonight," said Námo. "Tomorrow, you will be put into the Timeless Void."

Although Curumo was willing to endure his punishment, he was still afraid. His breath caught in his throat, and tears formed in his eyes. The Doomsman of the Valar rose from his seat, strode over to Curumo, and pulled the fallen Maia into a warm embrace.

"I know that you are afraid and in pain," said Námo. "But it is for the best. The world has been harsh to you, and you can find rest outside of it. One day, you will rejoin us in Arda Healed. Is there anything that I can do that will ease your pain and fear?"

"Bring me my sister," said Curumo. "I want to see her one last time before I go."

Námo nodded and left the Halls of Mandos. Curumo sat down on the floor with his back against the wall, trying to rest his mind. After a while, Melian arrived. She looked upon her brother with a mix of both anger and sorrow.

"Do you remember why I did it?" asked Curumo. "It was all for you. It was to destroy the darkness that killed Thingol."

"I didn't want you to slaughter countless good people for me," said Melian. "Nothing could possibly make up for you butchering innocents on the altar dedicated to my revenge. Do you still think that it was worth it now that Sauron is vanquished by those who did not resort to blood sacrifice?"

"I suppose not." said Curumo. "I lost everything when I revealed that I wanted the Ring. I had many friends, but I gave them up, and it was all for nothing."

"How could you not have known that this would happen?" asked Melian with tears in her eyes.

"Sauron always had ways of getting people to do exactly what he wanted, and the Ring was just too strong for me. But it is over now. Tomorrow, I will be sent into the Void, thus avenging my evil. The world will be better for this."

Melian looked shocked. "But they can't do that to you! Surely you can have a second chance. The Valar must show you mercy."

"I do not want their mercy," said Curumo. "What I want is justice. Mercy is an undeserved forgiveness. Justice is giving people what they deserve, and I deserve this punishment."

Melian kneeled down in front of where Curumo sat, her cheeks wet with tears. "You're just going to let them do it? Please, let me persuade them. You're the only one I have left."

"No. It is better that I leave this world. I have had enough of it."

"Please, don't let them do this to you. You're my brother. I love you."

"I love you, too, my sweet sister. But it is the justice of the Valar, and it must be done."

Melian wiped away her tears and sat down next to Curumo.

"Just do one thing for me," said Curumo.

"Yes," said Melian. "Anything."

"Sing me to sleep. I am so tired, and I just want to go to sleep. Don't come back to wake me in the morning, because I will be gone. Someday, we will meet again in a better world."

Melian did what Curumo asked, not wanting to make his last hours in Arda more painful than they had to be. She held her brother close as he began to drift off with tears flowing from his eyes. And so Melian sang, and Curumo slept.


End file.
